


Rain down (and destroy me)

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cuddling, Fluffy, M/M, Storms, hurt/comfort?, maybe just comfort?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is scared of the storm, and, Tyler, makes it slightly better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain down (and destroy me)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, frens, but I cant really concentrate on much right now. sorry
> 
> not proofread (I mean i tried, but I cant focus)  
> Hope you enjoy it frens xx

The thunder bounced around the room, and lightning sent flashes through the curtains. I cuddled down into the blankets, listening to the rain hit the roof- I love storms. Another flash of lightening was followed by thunder but, I heard a small whimper come from under the covers.   
“Josh?”    
“Go back to sleep, Ty,”  his voice broke towards the end of the sentence.  There was a quiet sniff.   
“Hey, Josh, what's wrong?” another small sniff came out from under the blankets and a warm body was pressed against mine.   
“It’s fine, Ty, just go back to sleep,” another round of thunder started, and, Josh, let out a quiet sob. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into me, hoping it might help him.   
“Are you scared of the storm?” he nodded, burying his face into my chest. I rubbed small circles into his back, as another jagged sob ripped its way past his lips.  
“It's okay, Jishwa, it can’t hurt you,” I squeezed him lightly, trying to remember what he did for me in times like this.  
“It’s going to be okay, Jishwa. I won't let anything hurt you,” he shuffled closer to me as if, he was unsure, to if he was aloud.  
“I’m sorry, Tyler, you can just leave now, I wouldn’t blame you,” I wrapped my arms around him.   
“Joshua William Dun, don't you  _ dare _ say anything like that ever again,” I pulled him up into sitting position, before hugging him tightly.   
“I will always be here for you, no matter what. Remember? I promised when I gave you this,” I gently took his hand, and kissed the tops of his fingers; right where his ring sat.    
“I love you so much, Tyler Joseph,” I lightly pressed my lips to his.  
“I love you too, Joshua Dun. More than you can imagine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated 
> 
> and I'm on tumblr @ josh-u-r-dun, come say hi
> 
> (again im sorry if this is bad)


End file.
